


Dreaming In Real Time

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [89]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Light Choking, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Prompt Fill, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Steve/Bucky/Tony - Steve and Bucky have been wanting tony to join, so when tony accidentally falls asleep on bucky and has a wet dream and grinds against him in his sleep, bucky wakes tony up and gets him off by making him hump his thigh while steve lightly chokes him and marks him up and plays with his nipples?? <33
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Requests [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 308





	Dreaming In Real Time

“He’s real pretty when he’s asleep ain’t he Stevie?” Bucky rumbled lowly as he brushed the short strands of brown hair off of Tony’s forehead as the inventor muttered in his sleep from where he was pressed against Bucky’s side. Steve was on the other side of the couch, looking like a lovesick puppy as he watched his boyfriend and the man they wanted to join in their relationship.

“He’s always pretty Buck,” Steve rumbled back, risking a light graze of his fingers over Tony’s spine. 

“Mm, ah,” Tony let out a moan as he moved closer to Bucky’s side. Both men watched the sleeping man with interest, Steve inching closer. 

“Ah, ah, mm, please.” Tony moaned his hips jerking against Bucky’s hip still completely asleep.

“Having a wet dream, oh fuck that’s hot,” Bucky grunted as his eyes were drawn to the forming tent and damp spot in Tony’s sweatpants. 

“Shit,” Steve whispered as he inched closer, curling a hand lightly over the sleeping man’s hip just to feel how Tony was grinding against Bucky unconsciously. 

“I want Stevie, fuck I want him.” Bucky swallowed as he pushed his hip closer to give Tony more friction. Tony moaned happily in his sleep, head lolling down on his chest. 

“Tony, wake up for us. Come on, don’t you want to come for us while you’re awake?” Steve whispered hotly in Tony’s ear, coaxing the sleeping man to wake up.

“S-Steve, mm, ah, Bucky!” Tony whined as he rubbed his ass back against Steve before he stilled as his eyes fluttered open.

“Hey there Doll,” Bucky rumbled and smirked at the blush that crossed Tony’s cheeks. 

“H-Hi, oh, oh fuck please don’t tell me…” Tony’s eyes went wide and wild as he squirmed in realization at what he had just been dreaming about and how he had woken up sandwiched between the two super soldiers. 

“You looked so pretty like that Doll, moaning and humping my leg.” Bucky cupped his cheek with his flesh hand, dipping his thumb into Tony’s mouth and grinned when Tony sucked at the digit on a reflex response. 

“We want to help you finish that naughty dream of yours, after all, what kind of fellas’ would we be if we left you like this?” Steve purred as he reached around and groped the tent in Tony’s pants. Tony moaned and jerked against Steve’s hands, her face flushing deeply.

“We’ll wine and dine ya properly later Doll, but right now how about you finish what you started hm?” Bucky asked as Steve groped and rubbed at Tony’s erection. 

“Sounds good,” Tony cleared his throat before yelping in shock as Bucky hauled him up until Tony was straddling his muscle-corded thigh. Steve did his part by tugging the sweatpants down until Tony’s erection and balls popped free. 

“Put on a show for us Doll,” Bucky grabbed Tony’s bubble butt, urging his hips forward, Tony moaned as the friction of his cock rubbing against the fabric of Bucky’s pant made his cock throb in arousal. 

Tony wet his lips considering how he was going to keep his balance, but Steve bracing him from behind solved that, the blond’s hands shoved Tony’s shirt up to his chin, exposing his chest. 

“Go on Tony, hump against Buck’s thigh until your coming for us.” Steve encouraged, calloused fingers rubbed over Tony’s nipples until they hardened under the attention. Tony moaned as he did as he was told and under the heated gaze of the two super-soldiers, he began humping Bucky’s thigh. 

Bucky put his hands on Tony’s plump ass aided with the thrusts of Tony’s hips easily controlling how fast or slow Tony’s hips moved. Steve pinched and tugged at Tony’s nipples as he sucked and kissed at the smaller man’s neck. 

Tony panted as he ducked his head down, unable to stop himself from staring at where he was leaving a wet line on Bucky’s thigh, staining the fabric of his pants as Tony’s cock leaked pre-cum as his arousal grew higher with each drag of his cock along Bucky’s thigh. 

“Just like that Doll, you’re dripping so much, you must be close. Are you close Doll?” Bucky crooned as he kneaded the smaller man’s plush ass cheeks. 

“Y-Yeah, oh fuck, I’m close!” Tony was shocked by how close he was, he usually took longer even when he was jerking off. It must be the fact that he was sandwiched between two amazingly attractive super-soldiers, one of who was turning his nipples sore and puffy and the other one had a dirty mouth and was urging him to hump his thigh of all things.

Tony’s mind suddenly went blank as a large hand curled around his throat from behind. Tony let out a loud keening noise as on his next hump against Bucky’s thigh he came, soaking the pant leg with his release as he gasped for air.

“Good boy,” Steve breathed in his ear and Tony shuddered as his eyes fluttered closed.


End file.
